


Maybe I'll come back to you someday

by hoeformodric



Series: Football one-shots <3 [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeformodric/pseuds/hoeformodric
Summary: it's sad and beautiful and awful at the same time





	Maybe I'll come back to you someday

The crowd was getting louder and louder. He couldn’t even focus on his own thoughts, let alone the crowd. The pain in his knee was going through his whole body and the only thing going through his mind at that point was: _Is it ACL?_ The thing that could possibly make him sit out the whole session at home, recovering.

He felt the big, uncomfortable stretcher underneath him and he started crying. He was so afraid, of not being able to play for a long time, ruining his career, everything he achieved.

Soon enough he was driving back home where he had to just be still and rest for a few days. A few doctors came to his house, talked to him, prescribed some medication for pain and that was it.

A few days later he went to get an X-ray of his knee. The doctor’s room was big, neat and expensive. Marco was never poor, he always had the money to play, train and even go to games. He was always extremely thankful for everything his parents provided for him.

Every year, he and his father went to a little trip at the end of his summer vacation as an appreciation for his father, who was single handedly raising up Marco since his mother died from cancer when he was 15. 

Doctor opened the doors and sat opposite of Marco. “It’s ACL.” Marco sighed and moved his glare from doctor to the floor. He felt tears coming again, but he had to stop them and be a man. Every footballer comes to an injury here and there and some of them are more serious than other. This one was more serious.

“I knew it.” He said after a short break and bit his lower lip in pain. “You already know the recovery will take time. Maybe this whole season, maybe not, but you have to give it all you’ve got because without your willpower nothing is possible.” Marco thanked the doctor and they decided on the date when the surgery will happen.

While he and his father were driving home, he felt a buzz in his back pocket. He took his phone out and saw a message from Isco: _Are you okay?_

Marco didn’t hear from him for more than a week. Last time he heard from him he was able to stand on both of his legs without crutches and pain medication. And even that time it was a quick phone call with no emotions whatsoever.

-Why do you even bother?

_What happened?_

_-_Don’t even try.

_I just wanted to know how are you, what’s the big problem?_

-I didn’t hear from you in a week. A WEEK! I was able to walk last week. Do you understand how long that is? And you want to know how am I?

_I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say Marco. Is it ACL?_

-Of course it fucking is.

_I hope you’ll get better fast and play again soon._

-I won’t but thanks.

Marco angrily put his phone back into his pocket and tried to contain the scream that was about to burst from him.

“I can’t do this anymore dad.” Marco’s dad turned his head a bit to see a bit of Marco’s face. “Why are you doing it then?” Marco didn’t know the answer. He didn’t know why he tolerated everything Isco threw at him. He didn’t know why he let Isco treat him the way he does.

“I know he hates being vulnerable and shit” “Language!” “Shit, sorry dad.” Marco’s dad laughed slowly and turned the car around and parked it near a big park. “Get out.” Marco looked at his dad and widened his eyes in a question manner. “Let’s sit here. I can’t talk about something like this and drive.” 

Marco tried going out of the car alone, but his dad remembered he can’t do it alone and helped him get out of the car. They sat on a small wooden bench near a big tree and Marco looked at his dad again. “You have more feelings toward him than he has towards you, do you understand that?” Marco gasped at the blunt truth that was coming out of his dad’s mouth.

“I understand, but...” “Well, there’s no but there. You should find someone for yourself that will make a better person out of you, will help you grow and will love you and care about you the same amount you care about them.” Marco nodded quietly but spoke soon after. 

“But I can’t just leave him.” “Marco, you are injured, you won’t see him for the next 6 months, at least, maybe he will be the first one to break it off and if not, you will do it when you come back when your own feelings cool off a bit.”

Marco’s face got all red and his facial expression was sunken like he was drowning and there was no way back. “I thought he loved me, I really did, but I after I found out about everything he did, from Luka of all people. It made me mad, I wasn’t even sad, I was mad.”

\--

_It was a few months back. Marco, Luka, Marcelo, Raphael and Gareth were hanging out while they were stressed out about the next game happening in a few days. Marco was talking about something unimportant with Raphael when Luka approached them: “Marco, can I talk to you for a moment.”_

_Marco didn’t know what to expect, he and Luka were never the closest friends, they talked here and there and sometimes went to dinners with other teammates but never alone. “Okay, let’s get this out first. I know you and Isco are together.” Marco’s eyes got wide and there was shock and surprise written all over his face. “TTT…Together?” He tried coming up with some constructive sentence as an answer, but his brain wasn’t functioning. _

_“I know because I have someone too.” Marco raised his eyebrow in confusion and looked at Luka directly in the face and held his gaze for a few moments before Luka’s eyes started wandering around the room. “It’s Sergio.” Marco opened his mouth in shock and covered it with his hand in a second. His eyes got even wider and then he started chuckling. The realization came to his mind and everything fell perfectly together. He knew something was up with them, but he never wanted to suspect._

_“Well, good for you. But why would I be interested in that situation?” Luka sighed and took Marco by his arm. “Sergio and Isco were together, for a long time.” Marco opened his mouth again, this time keeping them like that for a much longer period of time then before. “They were together ever since Iker left Madrid. But their relationship fell into pieces because Isco cheated.” Marco backed away from Luka a bit and looked at him in confusion and shock. “With who? Was it you?” Luka moved closer and shook his head. “No.” _

_Marco now backed away even further away from Luka. He felt like he was choking, and he needed air. He ran out of the bar they were sitting in, to the parking lot and started breathing in the fresh air he felt on his skin and face. Luka walked out after him and placed his palm on Marco’s back. “Are you okay?” Marco inhaled more air and turned to face Luka. “Okay? You just told me something about Isco which will made me change everything I think about him.”_

_Luka nodded and turned around. He wanted to leave Marco alone and let him calm down, but Marco stopped Luka and said: “Who was it?” Luka turned around, trying to calm himself down and sighed. “It was Alvaro.” Marco’s thoughts were all mixing up in his head, he didn’t know what was he supposed to say, how was he supposed to react, how he didn’t know all of these things while they were happening and then he realized when that happened he was on his loan out._

\--

Marco’s dad took all of his stuff from the car and moved it into the big house. Marco asked his dad to move in with him while he will be recovering because he wanted to go through it with his closest person and that was definitely his dad. All of his stuff was crowding the hall and Marco was barely able to move through all of it to get to his room.

He sat on the bed and realized that would be the place where he will be spending next few months in. His dad entered the room not long after him asking Marco where his room is to put some boxes in. Marco navigated him to a room upstairs and fell with his whole-body weight on the bed. He laid on the bed, unable to move, his thoughts going wild about everything.

He took his phone out of his pocket and called Luka. No one was picking up which didn’t surprise him. It was about 7:00 PM and Marco knew it was around time Luka and Sergio were usually on dates or somewhere out.

Marco tried moving his mind away from Isco and the fact that he still hadn’t called, but his mind and thoughts were just focusing on him.

Marco started questioning himself for the 10th time that week: Why did he stay with Isco after everything he heard about him, after he heard he cheated? Why did he give him so much chances even when he fucked up for many times in a row?

Marco never knew the answers to all of these questions. He just knew one thing, he cared too much about Isco to just leave him. And that was the whole problem.

\--

_“What the fuck?” Isco was surprised when Marco just burst into the locker room and the first thing, he did was yelling at him. “Woah, woah, calm down. What’s happening?” Marco was red and fuming. He wanted to spill everything in Isco’s face, he wanted to punch him, make him feel the same way he felt few days before when he heard everything about his shady past._

_Everyone was staring at them and Isco tried showing Marco that with a slight gesture of his hand. Marco calmed down for a few seconds and pulled Isco out of the locker room. He pulled him to the guest locker room which was just across their locker room and as soon as they stepped inside Marco blew up._

_“You lied to me this whole time?!” Isco looked at Marco in shock and his eyebrows raised in confusion. “What are you talking about honey?” Marco wasn’t taking Isco’s sweetness. “Don’t play dumb, I know everything about you and Sergio” Isco opened his mouth in shame and shock at the same time, his eyes started going all around the room avoiding Marco’s “I know you cheated on him and I know who you cheated with.” Isco closed his mouth and moved closer to Marco._

_“I’m sorry.” Marco opened his mouth and moved away from Isco. “Don’t you even try. If you just told me before I got into this relationship with you.” Isco moved his eyes on Marco again, but this time his look was more confused than shocked. “Relationship?” Marco’s eyes widened again, just like a few days ago when he heard about everything from Luka. “It thought you knew this was just casual and non-comitial. I thought we were just messing around.” Marco couldn’t listen to Isco anymore and he just stormed off from the locker room._

_\--_

Maybe when he heard those words coming out of Isco’s mouth he was supposed to just let him go and find someone who will make him happy. But he couldn’t. He was mad at Isco for a few weeks, they didn’t communicate, and Marco really thought everything is done with them.

But a few days before the start of their summer holydays were starting Isco did something which made Marco just forget about everything and he really thought Isco was changing.

\--

_He felt the smell going through the house. Popcorn. The familiar smell of his childhood. He thought his father came to visit and made some popcorn so they could have a movie night like they usually did when Marco was a kid._

_He entered the living room which didn’t have much light. The TV was turned on, switched to Netflix and a movie was ready to be played. Cushions placed all over the couch and the small table prepared with few cans of beer. _

_Marco entered the kitchen, prepared to see his father’s face, but the person in his kitchen was much younger, with a slimmer line and darker hair. He turned around and smiled at Marco. He held a big bowl of popcorn in his hands and he moved closer to Marco._

_“You didn’t want to talk to me, but I know you are always free on Sunday nights, maybe this could be an apology. I know I fucked up and sometimes I can really be a jerk, but you know how much I care about you and I’m sorry I didn’t take us as serious as you did, but I was scared, because of everything in my past relationship. I cheated on Sergio and that was really one of the most stupid things I ever did because I had broken my trust with someone I really cared about and I don’t want it to happen again.”_

_Marco listened to every word Isco said but at the same time, as soon as he saw him standing in the kitchen, he knew he already forgave him. “Maybe sometimes I really am a jerk to you, but I that doesn’t mean I don’t love you, because I really do.” That was the first time Marco heard those words coming out of Isco’s lips and it was the only thing he needed to hear to be 100% sure he forgave him._

_\--_

His thoughts were cut off by his phone vibrating again. He looked at it. It was Luka. “Hey. I called in the wrong time; I know.” “No, no, it’s okay, I just got home, tell me what’s wrong.” Marco chuckled unpleasantly and said: “Why do you think there’s something wrong?” Luka smiled into the phone and answered: “You call me only when you have something to share with me, and usually the things we share are emotions and/or complaints on our boyfriends. So, what did he do?”

Marco smiled and answered dreadfully: “He didn’t call me. Since the accident. He sent me a few messages and that’s it. What’s up with him? He became so distant, and before the accident too?” Luka sighed and said: “And why don’t you talk about it with him?” “He won’t talk to me about those things, he hates sharing emotions and when he does, we usually just fuck the emotions away.”

Luka smiled and said: “And what’s bad about that?” Marco got a bit uncomfortable but answered “Number one, I really just want to see what’s up with him, number two, I don’t know if it’s a good idea for me to kneel while having an injured knee.”

Marco heard laughing coming from the phone and it wasn’t only Luka’s. “Am I on the speaker? I’ll kill you Luka. And you too Sergio.” “I love you too kiddo.”

Marco smiled, but the heavy feeling he felt inside him still made him feel like he was drowning. “Okay, listen up. Call him, invite him over, or make him invite you over, and then just ask him what’s up. That’s it. It isn’t that hard.” Marco sighed at Luka who made everything look so simple even though he knew it wouldn’t be simple.

When he hung up the call, he was tempted to call Isco and invite him over, even though he knew it wasn’t a good idea, especially with his father home, but while his thumb was hovering over his phone screen, his mind was deciding should he or shouldn’t he call him. But as he was about to press call, his phone started vibrating.

_Isco is calling._

Marco froze in place, with his legs still dangling over the edge of the bed. He got a bit higher on the bed so his legs would be on the bed all the way. He was still looking at the name on his phone screen and was unable to process it. He knew he had to press answer because this was his only chance.

“Hello?” He said in the most confused voice he ever produced. “I have to see you. Can I come pick you up in about 30 minutes?” Marco started nodding and then realized Isco can’t hear him nodding so he just clumsily answered, “Yes, yes.” 

Isco hung up and Marco yelled to call his father. Marco’s dad rushed into Marco’s bedroom and asked what’s wrong. “Can you please bring me a shirt and those dark jeans from the table?” Marco’s dad obeyed and brought the clothes Marco asked for. “Thank you, dad.” “And what do you need this for?” Marco didn’t want to tell his dad anything, but Isco would be in front of his house in less than 30 minutes so there was no point in lying. “Isco will pick me up.” Marco’s dad sighed and shook his head. “I won’t say anything, but please don’t let him hurt you.”

Marco got dressed with the help from his dad and he soon after he was ready, he heard a honk in front of his house. “Be careful.” Marco kissed his dad on the cheek and with the help of him and his crutches, he got out of the house and into Isco’s car.

“Are you doing okay?” Isco said when they started driving. “Not exactly.” Marco almost laughed but contained himself. “I’m sorry for not calling. I’m dealing with so much right now and even this with you.”

Marco’s eyebrows curved in confusion and a lot of questions appeared in his mind, but he stood silent. They soon arrived to Isco’s house and Isco helped Marco walk to the house. They entered Isco’s big, empty house and sat on the couch in the living room. 

“Alvaro called me.” Marco almost choked on some juice he was sipping on. “Excuse me?” “He wanted to have a dinner with me on our next international break.” Marco was in pure shock. He tried reading Isco’s feeling from his facial expressions, but he couldn’t read anything. “I couldn’t say no.”

Marco wanted to stand up, but his knee was too unstable and as soon as he put the least amount of pressure to it, the pain stormed though his body and he just collapsed back onto the couch. “I want to go home.” “Marco, don’t be stupid, listen to me.” “I am not stupid, No, you know what, you are right, I am stupid, for letting you do all of this to me, I was emotionally broken for so long and I didn’t do anything about it, because I love you so fucking much, but how am I supposed to react to this.” Marco was devastated, he couldn’t even look at Isco.

“But that dinner won’t mean anything. Marco, sometimes I really don’t understand you, everything I did is in the past, doesn’t mean I’ll do it again.” “People don’t change Isco, and if they do, they don’t change that quickly.”

Isco was shocked to hear something like that from Marco. He didn’t know how to react, what to say and he was just disappointed in himself and how he probably just ruined everything they had. “Marco, he doesn’t mean anything to me anymore.” “But he did and maybe that is the problem, maybe you said yes to that dinner because you realized we are growing apart and you need human touch and affection as much as I do. But you were so distant these past few months, ever since we sorted things out and just when I thought everything was fine you just disappeared, and I felt alone. But you were nowhere to be found and when I called and asked to see you, to have a date, you never had time. You only wanted to meet me, go on date with me, fuck me, when you needed it and that is selfish.”

Isco opened his mouth and stopped himself from talking. “I think it’s over, for good this time, because as much as I love you, this time I need to take care of myself, physically and emotionally.” Isco took Marco’s hand, but Marco wrenched it out and moved his look away from Isco. “Please, give me one more chance, I can’t go along without you Marco.” Isco was almost crying and Marco hated to see him like that, but he was not about to lose his principals. “I’m sorry, but you will have to, you handled life without me these past few months and you can continue.”

Marco took his crutches and stood up. Isco stood up right behind him and touched Marco last time on the shoulder. “You just need to know that I love you, and I will always be there for you if you need me.” Marco smiled silently and felt a few tears drip down on his shirt. He felt Isco’s warm hands on his pale, drowned face, wiping the tears away. “I will always love you, but I need to do this for myself now.” Isco nodded slowly and pulled Marco slightly closer to him and their lips clashed. The kiss was long and neither one of them wanted to pull away, but Marco knew he had to. He pulled away after, what felt like the longest and the best kiss they ever shared and said: “Maybe I’ll come back to you someday, but right now this is the best for both of us.”

Isco opened the doors and walked him down to the street. Marco called his father to come pick him up and they waited together in silence. Marco’s dad arrived in front of the house in no time and Marco waved goodbye to Isco in silence.

When they drove away Isco walked back to his house and as soon as he entered through the doors, he felt tears falling down his cheeks again. He took a tissue and got it together real fast. After that the only thing he could think about is what he just lost because of his stupidity. He remembered all of the nights he and Marco spent in his house under the sheets, cuddling and looking at some stupid TV show that was on at 3 in the morning.

He knew memories will be his enemies and friends in the months that will come. Because Marco is injured, and they are not sure how long the recovery will take. And he knows Marco won’t want to see him in the months he will be recovering. So, the next time he will see him will be when he comes to practice. So, he only had memories. To keep him sane. Or to make him go crazy.


End file.
